Mixed Up
by closet soul
Summary: Transfic. A mix up at the shopping mall turns Tidus into a transvestite. Rated pg for crossdressing. (sorry no slash) Just so that this comes up in the search: TG, crossdress, crossdresser, dragqueen.


Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy X. Note: Story is from Tidus's point of view. This is a transfic and if you don't like transfics then you probably won't like this.  
  
Mix-up  
  
Ch.1: Confusion at the mall.  
  
(Takes place after the final fight with Seymour but before defeating Sin. The gang decides to go kill some time before fighting Sin as it may be the end for them) I was looking in the mirror at my well-built body. 'Everything is perfect except for these pecks.' But I was looking at it that way for the last time. Today I was getting peck implants. I'd have all the girls looking at me with my big, muscular chest. 'With that and my six pack, there'd be no need for a shirt anymore.' It was so perfect. The guados' eyes had opened and they were grateful to my friends and I. The mallkeepers had volunteered to give us each a makeover and the plastic surgeons had said we could each have a free operation. It was the only thing they could think of to thank us. Of course, it was enough. I was overjoyed. "Tidus!" I heard Yuna calling me from outside the door of the room. I creaked it open slowly to see her beautiful face, smiling at me. "You're perfect," I said, "I don't think you need this face lift." I meant it, too. "Don't be ridiculous," she smiled, "we're getting free operations and this is what I want the most." We caught up with the others who were arguing about something. "Lu, you gotta' come!" said Wakka, "You made the plans and everything. Besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Lulu shook her head. "I've made my decision, Wakka! It took me all night to come to a decision and I've decided I like how I look now and there's nothing I want to change." With that, she left. "Humph, suit yourself," Rikku said, "I like my looks but I really want this nose-job." I was surprised that they even used machina in a town like this. But I guess the people who usually went for surgery had other things on their mind than betraying Yevon. We waited in the lobby for the nurses. They came a minute or so after we checked in and each took one of us into our operating room. "Are you here for the implants?" the nurse smiled at me. She was a young guado about my height. "Yeah," I reluctantly said. She took my arm and we were soon in a big room with lots of unusual machina. I changed and lay down on the table and closed my eyes as told. I wanted to be surprised and see nothing until it was completed. After about an hours wait I heard and started feeling stuff. But I fell asleep about two minutes into it. When I woke up, the nurse was there again. "I hope you're satisfied with your results," she smiled. I looked down to see the huge pecks. I put my hands on them. 'They seem really soft and sensitive. I don't want to complain to this pretty nurse though.' "Wow, I love them. Very big," I said with little emotion. She smiled, "I'm glad you're satisfied." And they were big. I walked out of the surgical center in pride. Other guys were staring in jealousy. I was immediately met by another woman. She was the "shopping assistant" for the makeover. "Hi! Oh, I can fix you up good. Just stick by me and don't get lost." "Umm.hi," I replied. She pulled me into the first store so fast that I couldn't read the name. "Here we go! Perfect; especially since there's no cost. Try this on." She handed me a large garment to try on. I went into the dressing room and shut the door. There was no mirror so I just judged it by how it looked from above. It looked like a long robe except it flared at the bottom like a dress. "But it's obviously for men because it shows some of my new pecks.' The hems were a very thick gray fur, making the whole thing very comfortable. I stepped out of the dressing room to get a second opinion. "Wow," said the woman, "you look beautiful. You can wear that out. They won't mind." She grabbed me again and we entered some sort of salon-spa combination. I sat down and the guados there grabbed my hands and placed them on a cloth. They cleaned my nails and laid some new longer, painted black nails on top of them. "Is this what's in?" I asked the shopping assistant. She nodded. Then the guados repeated the process on my feet. I didn't really see the point in this. 'No one's going to see my toenails.' The women then took me to a barber-type chair and I sat down, much more comfortable. Two college-age girls came and stood on either side of me. One looked at my feet and the other at my head. "This make-over is going to be great!" shouted the shopping assistant. This gave me a bit of joy at the reminder that I was getting a free makeover. The shoe girl left and the other one started combing down my hair. "I think straight hair would do you better," she said. I shrugged, "You're the expert." She attached something to the back. "You can keep these extensions," she said, "Now for make-up." "Hmm???" I said. 'Well, movie stars wear make-up all the time. I guess it's okay for me.' The shoe girl came back with a shoebox. She looked at my feet again. "You look like a tomboy," she commented. "Oh yeah? Well, I play bl." I was about to say, "Well, I play blitzball like a Tidus, girl," but I was interrupted by the other girl now putting something on my lips. 'Oh, just chapstick. How can they call that make-up? Hahaha!' When she was done she put some powder on my cheeks, which I dismissed as some sort of acne cream. She also gave me some new chains for my neck and a watch was slipped on by the shopping assistant while I was looking away, getting my ears pierced by the "make-up" woman. I looked down at the shoe girl now fitting on me some new shoes. They were shiny black leather high heels. "What? What's with those shoes?" I questioned them. The shopping assistant looked worried, "Is something wrong with them, Miss Lulu?" I paused and then, ".Lulu? I'm not Lulu. Hahaha! You got the names mixed up." I got up and walked out of the shop. I noticed the Victoria's Secret next door. 'Maybe I'll try my new looks on the ladies.' I strutted in to the practically abandoned store. I turn to another doorway and saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I smiled and she smiled back at me. She had long shining blond hair. Her face was completely clear and beautiful. Her lips were full and luscious. My gaze went down to the large bosoms. They were huge and cleavage was showing in her fur collar. I noticed the jeweled golden necklace, which fell through her bosom gap. Her hips went in but her posterior was incredible. I was more aroused than I had been in a while. I fought with myself. I wanted to leap at her and go straight to business but I held myself. I looked down at the feet to see shiny, black leather high heels. "That mirror complements you," said the shopping assistant, who had caught up with me. "Good idea coming here. You probably need some lingerie." I turned around and there was another mirror. Only one thought occupied my mind. 'I'm beautiful.'  
  
More chapters to come if anyone likes the story. Review me. ~Closet 


End file.
